


SuperDads: Beach

by EmeraldsAndAmethyst



Series: SpideyNova Week Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Babies, Beaches, Clones, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff and Mush, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mushy, Not Beta Read, Sappy, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldsAndAmethyst/pseuds/EmeraldsAndAmethyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Sam take their kids (that are also Peter's clones, no, really) to the beach. Sam has plans to make it unforgettable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SuperDads: Beach

**Author's Note:**

> ((The final, planned, installment of this AU. I don’t really like describing clothes, I feel like it detracts from what’s going on. They’re at the beach so they're all in swim suits, yay. Also the swearing is tagged for one swear at the very end.))

“Really, Peter. I’m happy to watch my little godchildren while you two go for a walk down the beach,” Mary Jane said with a smile, cuddling Kaine close. Kaine reached determinedly for her bright red hair, currently pulled back in a bun. May scooped sand into a pile next to the blanket.

 

“Yeah, Pete, we’ll be fine,” Harry said, pulling out a bottle of homemade limeade from the cooler, with lime slices floating in it, and two plastic cups.

 

“We’ll stay close, it’ll be OK,” Sam said, giving Peter’s hand a squeeze.

 

“Yeah, OK, you’re right, I’m being a worry wart, I just,” Peter squeezed Sam’s hand back and sighed.

 

“Hey man, you had a rough week, we get it. But me and MJ got this,” Harry said, looking over his shades.

 

“Right, c’mon Bucket Head,” Peter said, making up his mind and tugging Sam along towards the waves.

 

“Webs!” Sam huffed.

 

“ _Papá_! Dada!” May cried out, picking up her sand pail and toddling after them.

  
  
  


-

 

May walked, not as sturdy on the sand, just in front of them, pausing so often to inspect bird tracks, seashells, and the occasional tiny crab in their path. Her _papá_ now relegated to pail carrying duty.

 

“So why did the cow cross the road?” Peter asked, grinning.

 

“To get to the other side?” Sam said, with some trepidation.

 

“To get to the **udder** side!” Peter said with a snicker.

 

Sam groaned.

 

“Sheh, sheh!” May said as she picked up a broken piece of shell from the beach and examined it closely.

 

“Yup, that’s a shell,” Peter agreed.

 

“You found a shell, _chiquita_ ,” Sam said, stopping their walk to watch May investigate her find.

 

“Ok, ok, what’s black and white and red all over?” Peter asked, watching Sam watch May.

 

“Hah, easy, a newspaper,” Sam said with a roll of his eyes, offering May the sand pail. She clutched her newfound seashell to her chest and glared at the pail. Sam left it in the sand beside her.

 

“No way, Bucket Head, a penguin with sunburn!” Peter gloated.

 

“Ugh, really? A sunburned penguin? You’re such a dork,” Sam said, shaking his head.

 

“You love it,” Peter teased, bumping shoulders.

 

“Yeah, I kinda do,” Sam said with a smile, “It’s my turn now. I got one I know you’ll like.”

 

“Fine, fine, I guess you get a turn. I have my doubts, though,” Peter said, sticking his nose in the air. Sam reached up to tilt Peter’s face down, meeting his gaze.

 

“What do I have in my pocket?”

 

“Wha… what?” Peter said, eyes widening.

 

“Well?” Sam said, hand moving to his pocket.

 

“A… a… a ring?” Peter asked weakly.

 

Sam pulled a small box out of his pocket and offered it, opened, to Peter. A space black ring lay inside.

 

“I was hoping a nerd like you wouldn’t need three guesses,” Sam said with a nervous grin.

 

“Are you… are you **seriously** calling **me** a nerd after proposing to me with a line from _The Hobbit_?” Peter said in disbelief, reaching up to take the ring. Sam’s smile practically reached his ears.

 

“Yeah, well, you might be rubbin’ off on me. Just a bit,” Sam said, still grinning. Peter smiled back, trying on the ring. With a blue flare the space black ring turned golden. Peter stared at it in surprise.

 

“Sam? Is this…?” Peter asked looking between the ring on his hand and his fiance. Sam rubbed the back of his head and looked down.

 

“I might have made them from the same stuff Nova helmets are made from, that’s, uh… That’s what I’ve been doing out,” a vague gesture to the sky,”there, lately. Trying to find the ore and figure out how to forge it, and— H-hey!”

 

Sam’s explanation was cut off as Peter picked him up in a hug, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Sam grunted and squirmed, feet dangling above the ground.

 

“Webs!” Sam started to protest, then stopped when he felt tears as Peter nuzzled into him.

 

“I love you so much, you stupid space nerd,” Peter said, muffled.

 

“ _Das’t_ it Webs, you sap, now I’m crying,” Sam said, tears of happiness running down his face, “Augh, I love you too, you dork.”

 

May crawled over to her dad and pulled up on his leg. Her newfound shell stuck to the top of her head.

 

“Dada OK? _Papá_ OK?” she asked, looking up at them with a frown.

 

Peter stooped down to pick her up, much to Sam’s delight distress. May giggled and waved her arms, perching on her dad’s shoulders.

 

“Up up!” she shrieked. Peter and Sam laughed.

 

“Yeah Mayday, we’re OK. Your _papá_ finally made an honest spider outta your dad, is all,”  Peter said, smiling through his happy tears.

 

“Yeah, well, I got tired of waitin’ for **someone** to make an honest man outta **me** ,” Sam said, trying to sound tough but failing miserably. Peter rested his forehead against Sam’s, smiling sheepishly.

 

“Well, my asking you to move in with me **was** me asking you to marry me,” Peter said.

 

“You’re somethin’ else, Pete,” Sam said, laughing.

 

-

 

“I hope Aunt May is getting this,” Harry said as he watched his best friend make a fool of himself with his soon to be husband.

 

“Gaahnta,gaaahnnnta,” Kaine babbled around a mouthful of (de-seeded) sliced lime.

 

“You know she is,” Mary Jane said with a laugh, “That’s right Kaine, Grauntie May is here today. What do you think about that, sugarcane?”

 

“Fuhk!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ((and five minutes later an angry Atlantean showed up and shenanigans ensued. Will Kaine ever get to enjoy the beach? Probably not, no. I mean, this isn't even Mexico.))
> 
> ((I might write the angsty depressing beginning of all of this, if the mood to write angst strikes me, but nothing else is really planned. Feel free to request a ficlet in this 'verse if there's something you wanna see, over on my tumblr (cheezygoddess.tumblr.com) my ask box is open.))


End file.
